


Noche de lluvia

by Mia



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo inició una noche de lluvia. Arrastró con su pena y limpió su roto corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esa noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos de esa noche en que se emborrachó con Kirishima aún permaneces borrosos en su mente, pero para su amante quedarán siempre en su memoria.

-Debo irme, me esperan en casa.

-Oh no, no me puedes dejar solo -protestó.

Habían varias botellas vacías frente a él, algunas muy caras.

-Tenía que elegirlo a él -resongó una vez más -Yo hubiera podido hacerlo más feliz, ¿no crees?

Kirishima miró con compasión a su inesperado compañero de copas.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo por enésima vez esa noche-. Sería bueno pedir un café o algo de comer.

-Ni de broma, quiero sake... ¡Otra botella de sake!

-Tómatelo con calma. Por la mañana vas a lamentarlo, Yokozawa.

-No necesito... hic... tus sermones...  -Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Tú no sabes por lo que paso.

Apenas había tratado con él un par de veces y siempre en cosas relacionadas con trabajo. Era el _oso salvaje del departamento de Ventas_ , temido por muchos editores, digno rival de los editores en jefe de todos los departamentos. Había notado su naturaleza reservada y poco sociable, excepto con el editor en jefe del equipo esmeralda, y los veia con frecuencia fumando juntos.

-Creo que me hago a la idea -respondió dando otro sorbo al sake. Yokozawa le recordaba mucho a si mismo.

-No, no lo entiendes -dijo derrumbándose en la mesa y siguió lamentándose su suerte- Yo debería estar a su lado, lo conozco mejor que nadie...

Era tarde. La lluvia no parecía querer ceder, y si no llegaba pronto a casa, Hiyori se preocuparía por él, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar a esa persona tan quebrada por su cuenta. Pidió la cuenta y aunque Yokozawa protestó que quería seguir bebiendo, él siguió con su objetivo. Tomó lo que restaba de la botella de sake.

-Ven, iremos a beber a otro lado -Lo obligó a levantarse y como pudo se cargó con su peso encima pues el otro apenas tenía la conciencia para mantenerse despierto y seguir hablando.

Salieron a la calle, la lluvia caía con fuerza y sería difícil conseguir un taxi, pero no podía dejarlo allí. Después de unos minutos al fin apareció su salvación y con un poco de dificultad logró hacer que ambos entraran en el asiento trasero sin empaparse hasta el alma. Yokozawa se apoyaba patéticamente en el cristal de la puerta y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

-Oye tú, te llevaré a tu casa -lo sacudió.

-No quiero ir allá -protestó y trató de volver a salir del auto pasando por encima de Kirishima, pero él con un rápido movimiento lo regresó a su lugar, gruñó pero volvió a adormitarse enseguida. Cerró la puerta y le dio unas indicaciones al conductor. Iban a un hotel que él conocía bien pues algunos de sus mangakas se habían hospedado allí durante la fiesta anual de Marukawa.

En el camino le marcó a Hiyori.

-Hola cariño, ¿la abuela aún está contigo?

-Sí, ¿tardarás mucho? Está lloviendo muy fuerte.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte. Surgió un contratiempo y con esta lluvia creo que me será imposible llegar a casa esta noche. ¿Me perdonarás?

-No te preocupes, papá. Trabaja duro como siempre.

Sonrió. Su pequeña no lo decía, pero sabìa que le entristecian las noches en las que él no llegaba a casa. -Pásame a tu abuela, por favor.

Luego de disculparse y pedirle que la cuidara bien, colgó y prestó atención a su ebrio acompañante. Murmuraba cosas en voz baja mientras intentaba mantener su cabeza erguida. Sabía que era del tipo orgulloso, así que se divertiría molestándolo la próxima vez que lo viera.

Lo compadeció. Aquel tipo ocultaba tras esa actitud salvaje como de oso un corazón tierno y puro. Como si Yokozawa respondiera a sus pensamientos, una lágrima le escapó del ojo y le recorrió la mejilla.

Su compasión creció. Nunca había mencionado a la persona que le había roto el corazón, pero era obvio que se trataba de Takano Masamune, era fácil deducirlo si eras observador y Kirishima solía fijarse en casi todo a su alrededor.

Llegaron al hotel y con dificultad lo sacó del taxi, obligándolo a caminar colgado de su cuello todo el tiempo. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y ya alli le ordenó que se desvistiera.

-Claro que no, quiero el sake que tomaste del bar.

Kirishima gruño, le ordenó nuevamente que se quitara la ropa o iba a pescar un resfriado. Como no le obedeció, comenzaron a forcejear y poco a poco logró despojarlo de la chaqueta, corbata y camisa.

Buscó cómo colgarlos, debía estar seco para la mañana. Encontró un gancho en el armario y colocó allí camisa y saco. No lo guardó pues esperaba obtener los pantalones también. Yokozawa estaba sobre la cama... al menos, la mitad de él, sus piernas permanecían sobre el suelo, dobladas en ángulos extraños.

-Ya, ya dormilón. Podrás regresar a los brazos de morfeo cuando te hayas quitado los pantalones mojados. -Lo miró, era una imagen muy tierna ver a aquel hombre de apariencia tan dura dormir como un bebé. Odiaba despertarlo, pero si le dejaba la ropa pescaría un resfriado y luego no se lo perdonaría. Lo sacudió con fuerza y éste reaccionó con violencia, intentando pegarle, pero la reacción de Kirishima fue sujetarlo contra la cama.

-Qué demonios crees que haces -protestó con voz ebria.

-Por si no te das cuenta, trato de evitar que te resfries.

-Déjame morir, para lo que interesa -replicó haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Vaya que lucía tierno siendo tan vulnerable, una lágrima se escapó por la colilla del ojo y él instintivamente la atrapó con su pulgar.

Quizá había tomado unas copas de más, o tal vez solo quería hacerlo. Redujo la distancia entre ambos para darle un beso. Yokozawa permaneció sin responder un par de segundos, pero luego comenzó a mover los labios. Al calor del alcohol las caricias se fueron haciendo intensas. No tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero lo deseaba y no tenía idea de cuánto hasta que lo tuvo sometido bajo su cuerpo.

Sus manos eran torpes, pero fueron despojandole de la ropa, parecía que también lo deseaba. Cumplió con la tarea original de despojarlo de la parte inferior de su ropa, pero ahora tenía otro interés en hacerlo. Volvió a besarlo, enredando sus manos en el cabello húmedo por la lluvia. Sus hombrías rozaban entre si, separadas apenas por la tela de su ropa interior, separó el beso pensando en terminar de desvestirse, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Yokozawa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su mirada perdida en ningún lugar. Sus labios murmuraban una frase que al principio no entendió, pero luego de un rato se hizo obvia: “Yo podría haberlo hecho feliz, debería haberme elegido a mi, lo conozco mejor que nadie”.

Sonrió compasivo y le limpió la lágrima que se deslizó de su ojo.

-Puede que parezcas un oso salvaje, pero no eres más que un cachorro extraviado -murmuró pasándole la mano por el cabello. Se incorporó y ayudó a Yokozawa a meterse a las cobijas. El menor no dejaba de llorar y repetir su letanía. Kirishima se recostó a su lado, sonriéndole de medio lado y acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Vaya que es adorable -pensó. En ese instante entendió que no podía dejarlo a su suerte, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo a olvidar ese dolor que intentó ahogar en licor. Pero no eran amigos, sería difícil encontrar una forma para hacerlo.

Buscó su móvil y activó la cámara. Probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver ese lado tan lindo de Yokozawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me resulta difícil creer que hubo sexo esa noche pues, Yokozawa dice que no siente nada extraño en su cuerpo y dudo realmente que Kirishima lo dejara "topear" en su primera noche.  
> Aunque esa idea no me desagrada del todo :P


	2. Donde está tu corazón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía planeado continuar este fic, pero llegaron nuevas ideas y heme aquí actualizando. Espero que les guste.

Así de repente, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad justo cuando Yokozawa estaba en medio de sus rondas. Era una lluvia fría y penetrante que consiguió empaparlo antes de que pudiera llegar a algún refugio. Puesto que no tenía sentido buscar resguardo, decidió seguir caminando bajo la lluvia. Su apartamento no estaba cerca, pero estaba más cerca que el de Kirishima. Su guardarropas estaba divididos en ambos lugares desde que casi estaba viviendo con ellos. Ese no era el acuerdo original, pero cada noche era más difícil salir de aquel lugar. No sólo por las súplicas de Hiyo o las maneras seductoras de Kirishima, sino porque se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina de hacer el peinado de Hiyo, la cocina y los quehaceres del hogar, el trabajo atrasado con Kirishima o simplemente tumbarse en el sofá, obligado a mantener la cabeza Kirishima en las piernas cada vez que llegaba agotado luego del final de un ciclo. A veces, si él estaba en el estado de ánimo, Yokozawa solía acariciar el cabello de Kirishima hasta que se quedaba dormido y luego suavemente se levantaba, sustituyendo sus piernas con unas cuantas almohadas, tomaba una manta y lo arropaba.

Finalmente llegó a su apartamento, dejó los zapatos y calcetines húmedos en la entrada y fue a su habitación en busca de un cambio de ropa seca. Era una lluvia persistente. Esa noche sería imposible ir a casa de Kirishima, así que lo llamó.

-¡Hola cariño! Qué sorpresa que me llames

-¿A quién diablos llamas "cariño", idiota? -Un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Hiyo está en casa de Yuki, así que estoy solo en mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?

-Sí, suena divertido -dijo en un tono neutral-, pero voy a declinar esta vez. Yo estaba fuera cuando empezó a llover y me encontraba más cerca de mi casa, así que estoy aquí ahora mismo. Me alegro de que estés en casa ya y salvo de la lluvia. Te veré mañana, entonces.

-Así que eso era -dijo Kirishima, la tristeza en su voz hizo que su corazón se rompiera un poco-. Bueno, Hiyo te va a echar de menos esta noche. Yo ya te extraño cada segundo que estás lejos.

-Qu... ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas como esa -protestó, pero su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Vas a extrañarme?

Yokozawa dudó en responder. “Vete a la mierda" y otras frases se atragantaron en su garganta. En cambio, un débil "sí" salió de ella.

-Dilo otra vez, por favor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo he dicho ya, mala suerte si no escuchaste..

Kirishima se echó a reír.

-Eres tan lindo.

-¡No lo soy!

Hubo algo de silencio, no era incómodo, ni silencio total, él estaba prestando atención a la respiración de Kirishima, al otro lado de la línea.

-Sabes ... -Kirishima comenzó- esta lluvia me hace recordar esa noche. Supongo que todavía no recuerdas mucho de esa noche, ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó y se sintió contento de que él no estaba cerca para verlo.

-No, no mucho. Lo último que recuerdo es que estabas hablando con el camarero de traer otra botella, que podrías tomar la responsabilidad. Entonces mis recuerdos se desvanecen hasta la mañana siguiente,

-Fuiste demasiado adorable, simplemente no te importaba ocultar tu tierno corazón. Supongo que eso me hizo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Huh? -Yokozawa siempre pensó que Kirishima se enamoró de él poco a poco, igual que

él mismo.

-¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido? Bueno, supongo que en realidad nunca lo dije. Me enamoré de ti esa noche, pero me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos

-Qu... -Las palabras de Yokozawa quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Una cálida sensación invadió su pecho al saber que lo había amado desde el primer momento, no sólo le importaba como un amigo o una mascota/proyecto, como solía pensar los primeros días. Kirishima lo había amado, incluso cuando él estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Kirishima se rió entre dientes.

-Caray, creo que debería haber esperado a decir esto, ahora me he perdido tu adorable expresión.

-Vete al infierno -respondió, pero se sintió aliviado Kirishima que rompió la tensión.

-Así que... ¿vas a echarme de menos esta noche?

-Creo que ya contesté a eso -protestó en voz baja.

-Pero quiero oírlo de nuevo -sonó como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

Yokozawa suspiró, pero la agradable sensación en su interior había suavizado un poco su orgullo.

-Te echaré de menos esta noche -murmuró.

Podía oír la risa suave de Kirishima por teléfono.

-Eres adorable, Yokozawa.

-O tal vez no te extrañe nada, así que puedes irte a la mierda.

 

Kirishima estaba mirando en la nevera por algunas sobras para comer esa noche. Hiyo estaba cenando con la familia de Yuki, por lo que estaba completamente solo. El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando lo sorprendió así que fue a ver quién era.

En la entrada, Yokozawa se quitaba el impermeable y botas de lluvia, pero aun con esta precaución el agua logró empapar sus ropas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No preguntes cosas estúpidas y tráeme una toalla -Kirishima hizo lo que le dijo mientras Yokozawa se quitaba otra capa de ropa mojada. Mientras se estaba secando con la toalla, él habló con el rostro oculto por ella. -Llamé a Hiyo y me dijo que estarías solo, porque ella fue invitada a cenar en casa de Yuki... -Kirishima se adelantó y le quitó la toalla de las manos-. Pero qué d...

Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-De verdad eres adorable.

-Vete a la mierda… -gruñó antes de que volviera a besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto no se acaba aquí, aún tengo más para escribir.


	3. Cosas que atesoras

Yokozawa casi nunca se enfermaba, pero empaparse hasta el alma dos veces en un día y luego desnudarse con Kirishima le provocaron un fuerte resfriado. A pesar de ello, se decidió a ir a trabajar.

—¿Estás bien, Yokozawa-san? —dijo Henmi después de un rato—. No, él no estaba bien, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un dolor de garganta. Podía pasar por alto estos síntomas, pero no el vértigo que sentía desde la última hora.

—Creo que pesqué un resfriado —dijo con una voz ronca—. Más tarde tomaré unas pastillas.

—Deberías ir a casa, nosotros podemos manejar la reunión de hoy —ofreció.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien, un resfriado nunca me ha detenido antes

Era la reunión de producción de uno de los libros de Emerald. Trató de gritar a Takano, pero nada salió de su boca. Se tomó un momento para despejar la garganta y continuó con la reunión. Se sentía hecho pedazos, debería haber escuchado a Henmi  y en ese momento estaría descansando en su cama en el apartamento de Kirishima. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando reposar allí y no por su cuenta. 

Todo en la habitación comenzó a girar tan sólo dos segundos antes de oír Takano llamaba por su nombre en un tono muy angustiado y todo se desvaneció a

 

\---o---

 

Se despertó de pie en una pequeña habitación, sin ninguna sensación de estar enfermo. Fuera el sol brillaba, pero las cortinas apenas dejaban pasar una tenue luz. Sólo había una pequeña cama, un escritorio y una estantería medio llena porque la mayoría de los libros estaban en el escritorio y el piso. No era la habitación en su apartamento, ni la habitación en la casa de Kirishima. Él sabía muy bien que era aquel lugar, y sin embargo, era imposible estar alli. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada por un hombre; este apartó la cobija y así pudo verle el rostro... SU rostro. Era él mismo, sólo que más joven. Tenía que estar soñando, aquello era como ver una película sobre su tiempo en la universidad.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde. Él se sorprendió al ver a aquel joven, un poco flaco y pálido, tal y como lo recordaba. El joven Masamune entró con lo una taza de sopa de pollo caliente, si aquel sueño era fiel a sus memorias.

—¿Estás despierto?

—¿Qué hora es? —gruñó.

—Casi mediodía.

Él se sentó de repente, pero Masamune lo empujó para que volviera a recostarse..

—No seas estúpido, estás enfermo y es mejor si sigues durmiendo.

Yokozawa intentó reír, pero comenzó a toser en su lugar. 

—Mira... lo... —tosió— ...mandón que te puedes poner.

—He tenido un buen maestro. Toma, bebe esto y vuelve a dormir.

Se sentó y tomó la taza.

—¿Sopa de pollo?

—Sí

—¿Cómo la preparaste?

—Es sólo una sopa instantánea, pero no soy tan inútil, ¿sabes?

Él bebió un sorbo y sonrió.

—Sabe bien.

—Genial. Tengo trabajo que hacer, si necesitas algo solo haz algo de ruido y vendré.

Lo vio irse y se permitió ensanchar su sonrisa. Era un cambio agradable que Masamune fuera quien lo cuidara en lugar de que fuera al contrario. 

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de noche cuando la terminó y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que pudo descansar de esa manera, incluso con un resfriado. Sus padres estaban tan a menudo fuera de casa que cuando se enfermaba estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que trataba de cuidar su salud mayor parte del tiempo, no le gustaba ser tan vulnerable pero sobre todo odiaba estar solo.

Pero de alguna manera que Masamune estuviera al pendiente le resultó un poco sorpresivo. No era que creyera que no le tenía ningún afecto, pero nunca esperó que le preparara una sopa, que lo obligara a permanecer en cama o que lo cuidara en silencio desde la otra habitación.

Se sentía bien.

Ser atendido por la persona que amas.

Era una sensación increíble.

Uno que atesoraría por siempre.

  


\---o---

 

Sintió algo frío en la frente, todos los síntomas reaparecieron como una bofetada y se quejó en voz baja.

—Lo siento Onii-chan, no quería despertarte —Hiyo estaba inclinada sobre él con un una toalla húmeda en sus manos.

—¿Dónde ... ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste en el trabajo y llamaron a papá para que te trajera a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué él? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su bochorno. 

Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. La puerta de repente se abrió.

—No sé, pero era Takano quién me llamó —dijo Kirishima con voz normal, pero no le dirigió la mirada y eso era extraño.

—¡Papá! Se suponía que debías estar durmiendo ahora mismo.

—Yo iba a hacerlo, pero entonces oí su voz y quería ver si todo estaba bien.

—Oh, caramba. Bueno, tú cuida un poco más de Onii-chan y yo voy a hacer un poco de sopa para que él coma.

Hiyo salió de la habitación y dejó a un muy silencioso Kirishima y un muy confundido Yokozawa.

—¿Qué ... ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las 5 am

El silencio era incómodo. ¿Por qué la atmósfera era tan densa? Tal vez se había molestado porque sentía que su ayuda no era bienvenida.

—G-gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —dijo Kirishima caminando hacia él y presionando suavemente su pecho para que se volviera a acostar. En ningún momento lo vio a los ojos.

—Por tu ayuda... por traerme a casa. Yo no sé por qué Masamune te llamó, pero estoy en deuda contigo

—No me debes nada, ¿no lo entiendes? —Él estaba molesto y Yokozawa no tenía ni idea de por qué él estaba en ese estado de ánimo. 

—¿Qué te pasa?

Kirishima finalmente lo miró a los ojos. No estaba enojado en absoluto, sino... tal vez confundido.

—Acaso tú... —Yokozawa esperó un poco para ver si iba a terminar su pregunta, pero realmente parecía afligido por lo que iba a decir. 

Hiyo volvió en ese momento con una taza de sopa de pollo.

—Papá, vete a dormir. Yo me encargaré de Onii-chan desde ahora —ordenó Hiyo. Kirishima sonrió y acarició el pelo.

—Muy bien  mamá — dijo con indiferencia y salió de la habitación.

—Deberías ir a dormir tú también —dijo Yokozawa.

—No, le dije a papá que iba a cuidar de ti. Además, papá no me lo perdonaría si te dejara solo. Él ha estado contigo toda la noche, puedo hacerte compañía durante unas horas para dejarlo dormir.

Él se ruborizó pero no podía culpar a la fiebre si Hiyo lo notaba. Por supuesto que Kirishima haría eso, pero su extraño comportamiento en la mañana y la pregunta sin terminar lo dejaba le preocupaba.

—Hiyo, por favor díme qué pasó ayer.

 


	4. Palabras traicioneras

Hiyo le contó todo lo sucedido.   
Takano había llamado a Kirishima después de que Yokozawa se desmayó y juntos lo llevaron a un taxi, a continuación, Kirishima lo llevó a casa. Hiyo no estaba allí cuando llegaron por lo que no podía decir cómo Kirishima lo había conducido hasta el apartamento. Todas las opciones eran embarazosas.   
Él no conocía a otro médico que no fuera el pediatra Hiyo, por lo que le llamó. El rubor de Yokozawa era cada vez peor.   
-Él fue a comprar la medicina y te obligó a beberla para bajar la fiebre -Yokozawa vio una pequeña botella en la mesa de noche-. Se quedó toda la noche contigo, estabas hablando de sus sueños. Oh, cierto que mencionaste a alguien. ¿Quién es Masamune?   
-¿Qué?   
-Dijiste: Gracias por cuidar de mí, Masamune. ¿Quién es él?   
“Mierda”.   
¿Él realmente dijo algo así?   
-E-él es mi mejor amigo -respondió- Fuimos compañeros de cuarto en la universidad. Verás, yo por lo general no me enfermo, y desde aquel entonces nadie se ha ocupado de mí, así que supongo que lo recordé en mis sueños.   
-Oh, así que eso es -dijo sonriendo- Pensé que... No, no importa.   
-¿Qué es, Hiyo?   
-Bueno ... Estaba pensando que papá y yo somos los primeros de cuidar de ti desde entonces, ¿no?   
Sonrió él también.   
-Sí, Hiyo, tengo que darle las gracias también   
Ella sacudió la cabeza.   
-No, no hay necesidad de dar las gracias. Me alegro de poder ayudarte ya que tú me ayudas mucho todos los días. Es natural que cuando quieres a alguien, ¿verdad?   
Él acabó la sopa y Hiyo le quitó la taza de las manos.   
-Vuelve a dormir. Voy a tener que ir a la escuela, pero papá estará despierto en aproximadamente una hora por lo que no estarás solo. Sólo duerme.  
-Ok, haré lo que dices. Gracias Hiyori   
Ella se fue por un momento lo que le permitió tener tiempo para volver a dormir. Se despertó unas horas más tarde, el sol brillaba afuera y su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor.   
Se quedó en la cama, pensando en lo que Hiyo dijo. ¿Era esa la razón para el extraño comportamiento de Kirishima? Bueno, era un gran problema decir el nombre del hombre que solías amar en frente del hombre con el que estás saliendo, y peor si le estabas dando las gracias.   
Pero era sólo un recuerdo, una parte de su pasado.   
Era suficiente para decir cosas hirientes cuando se está despierto, siempre sin querer, pero decirlas en sus sueños febriles era demasiado.   
Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que Kirishima había cambiado sus ropas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un momento, pero desapareció con la memoria de la cara de preocupación de Kirishima.   
Podía oír el suave sonido de las hojas de papel volteandose, una señal de que Kirishima estaba haciendo un trabajo en el hogar. Estaban en una fecha temprana en el ciclo, así que estaba bien.   
Yokozawa caminó en silencio a la sala de estar, todavía estaba un poco mareado. Kirishima se encontraba acostado en el sofá con una pila de papel y una pluma roja en la mano, probablemente se tratara del último trabajo de Ijuuin-sensei.   
-Kirishima-san...   
Se levantó de inmediato.   
-Idiota, deberías estar descansando. Regresa a la cama.   
-Regresaré luego. Tenemos que hablar.   
Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en frente de Kirishima, que lo miraba con preocupación.   
-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó.   
-Hecho mierda, pero voy a estar bien cuando las cosas se aclaren. Hiyori me dijo lo que pasó ayer, sobre lo que... dije en mi sueño   
-Oh -Esa mirada triste en el rostro de Kirishima conmovió el corazón de Yokozawa -Lo siento, sé que dije que no debías olvidar esos sentimientos preciosos, pero... No puedo evitar sentir celos. Tal vez preferirías que él fuera quien te cuidara.   
-Estaba soñando, o más bien, recordando la última vez que estuve así de enfermo -dijo Yokozawa con un tono de regaño. -Yo estaba en la universidad y Masamune era mi compañero de cuarto. Sí, yo estaba agradecido con él por cuidar de mí, porque yo no esperaba que lo hiciera.   
-Pero ... estabas muy molesto cuando supiste que él me llamó.   
-¡Estaba avergonzado, idiota! Nadie en la oficina se supone que sabe que somos tan cercanos. ¿Por qué demonios sabían que tenía que llamarte a tí?   
Kirishima lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.   
-Así que... ¿querías que yo cuidara de ti?   
-Hm... algo así...   
Kirishima sonrió, se podía leer el alivio en su rostro.   
-¿Cómo es eso? -Estaba usando ese tono, no el que se utiliza cuando le está bromeando, sino el que usa cuando estaba verdaderamente curioso. Cuando lo hacía, Yokozawa no podía dejar de ser totalmente honesto.   
-Bueno, sólo un momento antes de perder el sentido, yo pensaba que podría ser bueno para estar aquí, porque sabía que tú y Hiyo podrían al menos hacerme compañía..   
Kirishima sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.   
-Oi! Espera... no... -Yokozawa dijo empujándolo hacia atrás.   
-Es sólo un beso y estamos solos -protestó.   
-Lo sé, pero te contagiarás de mi resfriado y no quiero que te enfermes"   
Kirishima sonrió ampliamente y sacudió el pelo de Yokozawa.   
-Eres tan lindo.   
Él se sonrojó.   
-No lo soy.   
-¿Otra vez tienes fiebre? Porque tus mejillas están muy rojas -dijo en su tono de broma   
-Vete a la mierda y muere -dijo y trató de levantarse, pero Kirishima se apoderó de su muñeca y le hizo caer en sus brazos.   
-Me muero de la felicidad. Eres adorable cuando se está siendo honesto   
-Cállate -gruñó, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien con ese abrazo. Sintió sueño una vez más.   
-Vete a la cama, ahora -ordenó Kirishima.   
-Sí, sí ... Me voy   
  
\---0 ---   
  
Yokozawa fue a tomar el té en las máquinas expendedoras. Se sentía bien, pero todavía había algunos síntomas de la gripe que se negaban a irse. Decidió regresar a su oficina cuando vio a Takano caminar en dirección a él.   
-¿Te sientes mejor, Yokozawa?   
-Ah, sí. Dormir tanto funcionó como un encanto. Disculpa las molestias.   
Takano sonrió y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de café. -En realidad Kirishima y tú ahora son muy cercanos, ¿no?   
Él se congeló. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo tener que hablar con él, pero aún no estaba preparado mentalmente. Era inútil tratar de ocultarlo ya que él mismo ayudó a Kirishima a llevarlo a cas... después de que él lo llamó.   
-Hey, ¿cómo sabías... Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo llamaste?   
Takano lo miró fijamente con ojos perplejos. A su espalda, Kirishima y Shizuku venían justo en el minuto cuando Masamune dio su respuesta.   
-¿Qué quieres decir? Lo último que dijiste antes de desmayarte fue “ Kirishima-san”,  así que supuse que querías que lo llamara ".   
Los ojos asombrados de Kirishima y su rubor de brillante color rojo eran un poco más evidentes que su propia expresión, pero ambos se quedaron mudos. Takano le dio la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que Yokozawa estaba enfocando detrás de él y vio Kirishima, a continuación, Yokozawa, luego a Kirishima ... y sonrió.   
-Ambos deberían estar descansando -dijo mientras salía. El tono de su voz demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo -Parece que es un resfriado muy contagioso.


	5. Preguntas rasonables

Genial. Ahora Takano era consciente de su relación con Kirishima o algo así.  
Bueno, era una cuestión de tiempo, pero era mejor hablar con él, así que una noche tuvo que rechazar la invitación de Kirishima a beber porque finalmente Takano llegó a tener algo de tiempo para él.  
—Eres muy persistente —comentó Takano cuando estaban en el bar.  
—Bueno, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Y yo realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.  
—Yo también. Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y de repente no poder hablar fue... triste  
Su vieja herida dolió un poco, pero era una pena que casi había desaparecido. Era solo que incluso sobre el amor que alguna vez sintió, echaba de menos a su mejor amigo.  
—Es cierto, pero yo necesitaba tiempo para dejar que mis sentimientos se asentaran y tú podías utilizar ese tiempo libre con Onodera, ¿no es cierto?  
Takano rió en voz baja.  
—Siempre hay tiempo para los amigos verdaderos... si no estoy en el final del ciclo  
—Es bueno saberlo.  
Ambos bebieron un sorbo de su cerveza.  
—Así que... ¿Que querías hablar conmigo?  
Yokozawa aclaró su garganta.  
—Se trata de Kirishima-san y yo ...  
Takano esperó en silencio. Yokozawa se sonrojaba aún más cada segundo que luchaba por encontrar la forma de decirlo.  
—Lo deduje yo mismo.  
Por supuesto.  
—Sí, quiero decir, pensé que así sería, pero aun así yo quería decirte correctamente. Kirishima y yo... No sólo somos cercanos ahora, sino que tenemos una relación ... una relación romántica.  
Takano sonrió.  
—Me alegro. Escuché los rumores de que Kirishima y tú se llevaban bien y eso me hizo sentir un poco celoso porque pensé que él se convertiría en tu nuevo mejor amigo.  
—¿Huh? —Takano sintió celos de ser reemplazado como el mejor amigo.  
—Me sentí egoísta. Quiero decir, tú estabas allí para mí cuando mi corazón se rompió y no pude estar allí para ti, pero él sí estaba... Me sentía celoso de eso, pero yo sabía que era lo mejor. Y realmente lo era si has encontrado la persona que amas y te ama de vuelta  
Yokozawa permaneció en silencio mientras ponía un poco de orden a la información más reciente.  
Takano estaba celoso de Kirishima porque pensaba que estaba tomando su lugar como mejor amigo, pero se sintió aliviado cuando se enteró que estaba tomando su lugar como la persona que amaba.  
Yokozawa rió por lo bajo.  
—¿Es verdad que él estaba casado?  
—Sí, su esposa murió hace años y lo dejó con un niño. Una adorable niña llamada Hiyori  
—¿Adorable? —rió—. Te tiene que agradar bastante esa chica para hablar así.  
—Bueno, es la verdad. No es tan difícil llevarse bien con una niña tan dulce como Hiyo.  
—¿Ella sabe acerca de su padre y tú?  
Yokozawa tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.  
—Creo que ella es demasiado joven para entender... pero tal vez sólo tengo miedo de que ella se disguste.  
—Tómalo con calma. El tiempo vendrá.  
Tener Takano para levantarle el ánimo ... que realmente había extrañado eso.  
Bebieron en silencio durante un par de minutos.  
—Desde hace unos años ... Saliste con otras personas, pero siempre terminaron porque decías que no podías enamorarte... —habló. Era cierto, incluso antes de conocer a Masamune, no fue capaz de enamorarse de nadie. Siempre pensó que era porque él sólo podía amarlo a él. Sabía que esa era la razón por la Masamune hablado de ello. —Entonces, ¿lo amas? —preguntó en un tono grave de voz. Yokozawa sabía lo que quería decir. "¿Realmente lo amas? ¿Realmente ya me superaste? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar en esta relación? ¿No vas a ser herido más tarde?  
Yokozawa sonrió. Aunque su herida aún le dolía, había un latido fuerte que barrió con todas sus dudas, ya que fue causado por la alegría de saber la respuesta exacta, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años. Sin embargo, él no podía decirlo así como así.  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte —Una respuesta lo suficientemente vaga, dejando al descubierto lo suficiente.  
Takano sonrió en silencio, después de todo conocía a Yokozawa suficientemente bien como para entender que él no iba a admitir algo así.  
—Tal vez podríamos salir una noche, y me refiero a los cuatro de nosotros... Como en una doble cita  
Yokozawa casi se ahoga  
—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Quien hace algo así?  
—Relajate, pero sería bueno, ¿no te parece?  
Bebió en silencio.  
—Honestamente, incluso se he aceptado que amas a Onodera, yo todavía sostengo un rencor contra ese hombre. Lo siento, pero es como me siento.  
—¿Todavía crees que es su culpa?  
—Creo que es muy responsable de eso, pero sobre todo... Aún no admite que te ama, ¿no es cierto?  
Takano protestó en voz baja.  
—No, al menos no con palabras, pero ... sus acciones son más elocuentes algunas veces.  
Silencio.  
—Tengo que admitir que me gustaría escucharlo alto y claro de sus labios. Ten esto en cuenta, Yokozawa, porque sé que eres del tipo de persona que dificilmente dice lo que realmente piensa o siente. No hay mayor gozo que escuchar: "Te amo" de la persona que amas.


	6. Recuerdos valiosos

_ Escuchar “Te amo” de la persona que amas. Cuánto tiempo pasó en el que yo creía que eso jamás sucedería.   
Aún puedo recordar con claridad el momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él. Sentí un pánico indescriptible, y no fue por el hecho de que los dos fueramos hombres, sino porque sabía que si descubría mis sentimientos todo cambiaría entre nosotros. En ese momento no albergué esperanza alguna de que me correspondiera, sabía muy bien que su corazón aún no estaba listo, que seguía pensando en él.   
Recuerdo bien lo devastado que estaba cuando supo que el hombre que conocía como padre no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con él. Y lo peor no había pasado.   
Se desmoronó al saber la verdad sobre la ausencia de su primer amor y el engaño al que lo había expuesto. Me asusté, lo había visto triste pero se hundió rápidamente en un remolino de desesperación y no sabía cómo mantenerle a flote. Durante un tiempo no hablamos, pero eso no nos hizo bien a ninguno de los dos. Volvió a abrirme sus puertas, aunque podría decirse que nuestra relación no fue tan cordial pues siempre le estaba gritando para obligarlo a comer, a salir de la cama antes del anochecer. Hice lo que pude, no podía dejarlo a la deriva cuando todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo era su mejor amigo, pues incluso Sorata estaba muy asustado para acercársele.   
Pero entonces, esa noche decidí acompañarlo a tomar algunos tragos. Era lo único que se me ocurría para llevarlo a salvo a casa aunque estuviera ebrio. Bebí un poco, pero no tanto como para perder el sentido, aunque lo suficiente para liberarme de mis inhibiciones. Lo llevé a casa a regañadientes cuando aún no estaba tan ebrio como noches anteriores. Se colgó a mi cuello cuando intenté hacerlo entrar en la cama y caí con él. Caí y no pude levantarme hasta que no había hecho el amor con él.   
Nos quedamos en la cama, viéndonos fijamente intentando entender qué había pasado. Sólo puedo decir que para mí fue un evento tan dichoso como mortificante, porque no sabía si nuestra amistad se destruiría cuando se viera sobrio en la mañana. Lo amaba, no podría eliminar ese sentimiento nunca... o eso creía.   
Seguíamos siendo amigos... sólo que en privado nos tratábamos como algo más que amigos. Nunca le hablé de mis verdaderos sentimientos que me torturaban mientras no podía expresarlos, pero me sentía liberado en esos momentos en que podía tenerlo entre mis brazos, en que nos conectábamos tan íntimamente que olvidaba que no era correspondido.   
Creí que lo había ocultado bien durante muchos años, incluso cuando me dio la noticia de que había obtenido el trabajo para el que lo recomendé en Marukawa. Con el aviso venía también una advertencia, todo volvería a cambiar para nosotros, ahora éramos colegas y aunque siempre seríamos buenos amigos ya no podíamos seguir con la misma intimidad.   
Siempre creí que no era el momento, que si me quedaba el tiempo suficiente a su lado se daría cuenta de que no podría ser más feliz al lado de nadie. Era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado.   
Pero ese momento nunca llegó. En cambio, él apareció. Supuse que era un inofensivo pobre diablo con el que se había obsesionado. Pero una tarde mientras salíamos a beber me lo confesó todo, me confesó que el dulce kouhai del que siempre hablaba y aquel sombrío editor eran la misma persona. Vi aflorar aquellos sentimientos que creí había olvidado. Tuve miedo de perderlo, claro está, pero sobre todo sentí mucha rabia porque él se seguía aferrando a un recuerdo del pasado que dadas las evidencias sólo terminarían por volver a destruirlo.   
Me prometí no entrometerme, pero mi peor lado afloraba al estar frente a aquel sujeto. Quería apartarlo de Masamune, no lo merecía, no cuando fue su culpa que cayera en aquel estado. Nadie más que yo sabía el tormento que había significado aquella época.   
Y aún así él lo defendía y seguía persiguiéndolo, echándome a mi de lado por ir tras él. No lo soportaba, le dije cosas hirientes e incluso exageré. Sabía bien que él nunca me había correspondido, que en realidad nunca tuvimos una relación romántica, pero teníamos un pasado con el suficiente peso para hacerlo alejarse.   
O eso creí.   
No hice más que revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Revelé el secreto que por años me había esforzado por ocultar, pero que fue creciendo alimentado por esa pequeña esperanza de que yo era el único al lado de Masamune.   
Y la bomba estalló en mi cara. No podía volver a verlo a los ojos, no estaba seguro de cómo podría volver a hablarle en las juntas.   
Me sentía devastado, nunca había amado a nadie hasta que llegó él y estaba seguro de que no podría volver a amar a nadie. No quería dejar de ser su amigo, pero el dolor del rechazo me impedía verlo a la cara sin sentirme peor. No hay nada tan desolador como sentir la esperanza morir.   
No tenía pensado emborracharme. Me refugié en el Izakaya por la lluvia, tenía que consumir algo y las primeras copas de sake brindaron un ligero consuelo a mi alma.  Solo fui por un trago para intentar relajarme, pero el efecto fue peor, el alcohol amplificó mil veces el dolor de mi pecho, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar mis ojos. En un lugar lleno de gente yo me sentía desolado.   
Entonces te vi llegar, Kirishima Zen, el editor en jefe de Japun. Me sentí aliviado de ver un rostro conocido aunque casi nunca habíamos hablado, pero fui yo quien llamó tu atención y te invité a beber conmigo. Y lo hicimos, yo evitaba tocar el tema hablando del trabajo, siempre refugiado en el trabajo, tenía la necesidad de seguir bebiendo para no pensar en nada, solo quería no tener que pensar en nada...   
El primer amor nunca dura.    
Realmente pensaba eso. Masamune había sido la primera persona a la que había amado y aunque mi corazón estaba roto me rehusaba a dejar ir ese sentimiento. Me había acompañado tantos años que ya era parte de mí, aunque su presencia no hacía más que apuñalar mi pecho ante cada pensamiento de él.   
Tuvimos un comienzo un poco turbulento, aún me siento incordiado cuando recuerdo la discusión de aquella mañana, aunque admito que fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo atractivo que eras, aunque nunca reconoceré que lo pensé.    
No sé en qué momento comenzaste a invadir mis pensamientos. Recuerdo cuan molesto resultaba que llegaras al final del día chantajeándome con las fotografías que tenías en tu poder. Te comportaste como un fastidioso parásito por semanas, haciéndome modificar mis horarios. Me intimidaba que alguien hubiera encontrado mis puntos débiles con tanta facilidad, era como si estuvieras desnudando mi alma con cada frase que decías. Pensaba que nos habíamos acostado y aún así me sorprendió aquel beso. No lo esperaba, no lo deseaba y sin embargo me hizo tambalear, pero imaginé que lo hacías porque era un juguete divertido para tí.   
Qué pronto me descubrí pensando en que tenía que apresurarme antes de que llegaras a arrastrarme, me había rendido a intentar oponerme.   
No era desagradable salir contigo, aunque disfrutes haciéndome enfadar y yo me irrite fácilmente, las conversaciones no eran forzadas. Pero jamás tocamos temas privados, a pesar de que yo creía que nos habíamos acostado jamás me hubiera atrevido a tratar temas personales contigo.   
Pero entonces hiciste algo que no esperaba. Me arrastraste como tantas otras veces y me hiciste entrar de golpe en tu vida privada, en tu familia.   
Hiyori me hizo conocer un lado tuyo que no imaginaba, uno más dulce y dedicado. No lo comprendía, cómo un hombre de familia podría llevarse bien con un ser tan roto y malhumorado como yo.   
Fue imposible no tomarle cariño a Hiyo. En ella podía ver un reflejo de ti con algunos rasgos que no te pertenecen, pero también me identifiqué con ella y no hice más que lo que era natural en mí, intentar ayudar a otros.   
Fui arrastrado a tu familia, comencé a preocuparme por tu hija, incluso entablé cierta amistad con tu madre. Regresaba a casa con Sorata y mi apartamento se me hacía tan vacío.   
Mi actitud cambió y eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Era extraño, ni las personas a mi alrededor entendían mi cambio, pero ellos fueron más astutos al deducir que era por tu causa aunque nunca sabrían de qué forma habías calado.   
Sorata era mi gato, pero también lo era de Masamune, era parte de mis recuerdos con él pero se convirtió en un eslabón fundamental en lo que me llevó a acercarme a ti. Ambos nos sentíamos solos a pesar de hacernos compañía mutua. Entrar en tu casa le devolvió años de juventud, contagiado por el espíritu de Hiyori. A mi me dio la oportunidad de estar aún más tiempo cerca de ti y llegar realmente a conocerte, acostumbrarme demasiado a la rutina de tu familia, en la que fui bienvenido como un miembro más aún antes de entender que mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado.   
Entonces volví a verlo. Dudé, no me sentía del todo preparado y aún así di un paso adelante para intentar recuperar aquella amistad que tanto apreciaba. No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera sentido algo fuerte, con mis sentimientos un poco más calmados luego de que tú te tomaras el trabajo de no ayudarme a no pensar en ellos y sosegar la tormenta que invadía mi corazón.   
Aún no estaba tan fuerte, logré hablar con él pero me sentía incómodo. Sin embargo, eso me dio la oportunidad de escuchar su disculpa, escuchar que él realmente me valoraba como amigo. Eso me dio mucho gusto, pero al mismo tiempo removió la herida. Quería estar solo, pero una vez más no me dejaste.   
La excusa de un cigarro distrajo mis pensamientos solo un segundo. Pensaba en ti, sin darme cuenta no pensaba más que en ti y hubiéramos permanecido en paz si no hubieras preguntado cómo estaba e insistido en meter el dedo en la llaga una y otra vez, a pesar de que yo intentaba ponerlas fuera de tu alcance.   
No era a ti a quien quería gritarle. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, enfadado por no poder olvidarme de él, porque la esperanza aún no había sido herida de muerte y el dolor me puso a la defensiva. Sí, podría decirse que era un oso herido.   
Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que habías estado haciendo. Cuando todo ese tiempo creí que te divertías conmigo como si fuera un juguete, en realidad habías estado tratando de protegerme, de ayudarme... de eliminar el surco entre mis cejas, como bien lo dijiste.   
Me estaba calmando o quizá me sentía muy nervioso e inquieto como para sentirme enojado. Tuve la intención de escapar antes de que dijera algo por lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida, mas tú volviste a traer el tema de mis sentimientos por Takano, insinuando que no era amor sino dependencia. Me negué a creerlo de primera, pero expusiste mis sentimientos tal y como lo habías dicho. Mi deseo de sentirme necesitado porque si no mi existencia sería vana. Puesto de esa forma, me sentí un ser despreciable.    
¿Por qué lo amaba? Nunca lo había pensado en realidad. Mi mente comenzó a formar ideas como la forma en que se veía tan necesitado, tan desprotegido... Seguías teniendo razón sobre la dependencia y me despreciaba por ello.   
Desahogué mi ira en ti, y la sonrisa triste que me dirigiste fue como una puñalada de regreso. Quise disculparme, me sentí culpable por haberte herido pero aún así mi horrible personalidad no hizo más que obligarme a decir palabras hirientes. En verdad no quería verte en ese momento, me sentía demasiado expuesto, pero al mismo tiempo tenía deseos de perseguirte que ignoré por completo.   
Y con tu partida me sentí como si me hubieran vuelto a rechazar, solo que esta vez peor porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ofrecerte mis verdaderos sentimientos ni en la forma más sutil que existiera.   
Tenías que odiarme, estaba seguro que lo hacías. Te tuve sobre mis espaldas durante todo el tiempo desde aquella noche, excepto por esa semana que estuviste saliendo con las chicas de Marukawa, y ni en esa larga semana me sentí tan angustiado por no saber de ti como en esos dos días.   
No podía culparte, yo también me odiaría si me hubieran hablado de la forma en que yo lo hice contigo. Aún así esperaba que intentaras llamarme y eso indicaría que había una esperanza de que me perdonaras. ¿Por qué te habías preocupado tanto por mi conociéndome tan poco? ¿Por qué tomarte las molestias de intentar animarme aunque el tiro te hubiera salido mal?   
Con Masamune tenía ese tipo de relación en la que yo me preocupaba por sus cosas y él de las mías, pero eso había surgido luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia. Pero tú, una noche en un bar y había sido suficiente para que te interesara lo que ocurría conmigo. Y lograste lo que no habría podido hacer yo de estar en tu lugar, me ayudaste a salvarme de una oscura depresión como la que yo había visto en Masamune.   
Pero aún tenía ese sentimiento de desolación en mi pecho, el de haber perdido algo muy importante y sabía claramente que no era causado por el rechazo de Masamune pues la única persona en mis pensamientos durante las largas horas de aquel día no era otro sino tú.   
Sólo quería disculparme, tenía pensado actuar como mi yo usual, ocultando el verdadero contenido de mi corazón por el temor de volver a escuchar un rechazo. No podría soportarlo una vez más, sentía que esta vez dolería mucho más.   
No sabes la angustia que sentí cuando tu voz parecía decirme que no me perdonabas, pero no estabas molesto sino arrepentido. No tenía nada qué perdonarte y sí mucho qué agradecerte. Las palabras fluyeron de mi boca sin fijarme realmente hacia dónde me estaba acorralando yo mismo. Admití no estar pensando en él sin ver que eso me llevaría a tener que admitir que pensaba en ti. Pensé en no decirlo, pero quizá en el tono curioso de tu voz pude dislumbrar una pequeña esperanza o quizá en el fondo siempre existió esa esperanza en mi interior. En ti, pensaba en ti y en nadie más que en ti y tus sentimientos hacia mí en ese momento, que seguro eran de desprecio.   
Fue algo tan poco propio de mi que el bochorno nubló todo mi ser, llenándome del deseo de escapar lo más lejos que pudiera aún si significaba romper mi promesa con Hiyori. Quería huir, pero de nuevo me retuviste contra mi voluntad o quizá solo necesitaba un gesto que me hiciera quedarme.   
Lindo. Jamás me había preocupado ser lindo o no, no importaba, aún con mi horrible personalidad de oso era capaz de atraer a las mujeres, pero dudo que alguna de ellas pensara que mi mal humor y obstinación fueran algo lindo. Jamás entenderé qué ves de lindo en mi actitud como oso.   
Aún mientras tu discurso sonaba petulante y yo no dejaba de responder molesto, jamás podré olvidar las palabras que me dijiste. Aún así, no pude creerlas de primera mano, tenía que poner las cosas en claro, todo mi equipaje emocional y mis defectos podían ser un gran obstáculo y siempre era una constante preocupación, pero tú no hiciste más que reafirmar que estaba bien, que te gustaba... y entonces me hiciste verte a los ojos, que al igual que tus labios decían que por primera vez en mi vida amaba y era amado.   
Claro que me había acostado con Masamune, más de una vez, pero él me dejaba estar siempre en control y me sentía cómodo con ello. La curiosidad había podido conmigo y habíamos cambiado posiciones una vez, suficiente para decidir que no me gustaba hacerlo de esa manera.   
Pero eso no importó contigo, no era cuestión de orgullo ya aunque jamás podré hacerlo completamente de lado. Fue una experiencia completamente nueva, además de ser placentera de modo físico, también lo fue en el plano emocional. Estaba sellado, así como tu promesa de que me harías feliz.   
Aún no puedo entender qué es lo que amas de mí, con mi horrible forma de ser, un espíritu tan roto, pero no ha llegado el día en el que dude de tus sentimientos.   
Sin embargo, sí hubo un tiempo en el que dudé de los míos. Me dijiste que no tenía que olvidar cómo lo había amado, que podía aferrarme a esos sentimientos porque eran preciosos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por pensar en eso y sentirme un poco dichoso y un poco desolado. No dudo de lo que siento por tí, pero quisiera no tener un motivo para sentirme culpable. _   
  
\----------   
Kirishima había estado observando con curiosidad a Yokozawa en silencio por largo rato. El tren ya casi llegaba a su parada cuando lo vio observar y girarse hacia él con mirada confusa.   
-¿Qué sucede?   
-Has estado perdido en tus pensamientos desde hace un buen rato, así que soy yo quien se pregunta qué es lo que sucede -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
Se sonrojó. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado recordando, menos algo tan vergonzoso. -No... no es nada. Sólo estaba pensando en algo que dijo Masamune.   
-Ah -dijo en tono seco justo en el momento en que el tren se detuvo para dejarlos salir.


	7. Beso de despedida

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Yokozawa. Kirishima había estado silencioso desde el momento en que bajaron del tren y eso no le gustaba. -¿Qué hice esta vez?  
-¿Ah? -se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado- Lo siento, no pretendía preocuparte. Es solo algo que estoy tratando de descifrar, te lo diré luego.  
Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. Hiyo tenia a Sorata desde la mañana cuando lo llevó ya que le estaría encargando al pequeño durante los días que estaría fuera. Se marchaba en un viaje de 3 días la mañana siguiente.  
-Para desearte un buen viaje preparé mi curry especial. Ya que no nos veremos hasta la próxima semana, quería despedirme como debe ser.  
Yokozawa se iba por 3 días y regresaría el viernes, pero Hiyo se marchaba de viaje con su clase por el fin de semana, así que no se verían hasta que ella regresara el domingo por la tarde.  
-Gracias Hiyo, es la primera vez que me hacen una comida de despedida.  
Ella sonrió tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
-¡Ahora tendrás muchas! Ya eres parte de la familia.  
Yokozawa se le quedó viendo un poco sorprendido y luego le sonrió.  
-Gracias.

Después de una abundante cena, la rutina de las tareas y enviar a Hiyo a dormir, Yokozawa decidió que era hora de marcharse.  
-Muchas gracias por la comida -dijo tomando sus cosas. Kirishima se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta, pero antes de que se cambiara las sandalias lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo besó con su usual habilidad para quitarle el aliento y el control de sus sentidos. Fue Kirishima quien terminó el beso -¿Por qué... tú...  
-Cállate -Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yokozawa, respirando un poco agitado- Tengo algo qué decirte antes de que te vayas, pero escucha con atención por favor. -Yokozawa aflojó un poco la presión que estaba haciendo para intentar alejar a Kirishima como señal de que le ponía atención- Sé que no hablamos mucho de nuestros pasados. Yo estuve casado, tú lo tuviste a él, eso no cambiará por ninguna razón.  
Lo sabía, conocían algo de su pasado y aunque quería conocer un poco más, no podía comenzar a preguntar, sus celos podrían salirse de control y ese era un lado de sí mismo que no quería, que definitivamente no podía mostrarle a Kirishima.   
-Te dije que no tenías que olvidarte de él, en parte porque sé que yo jamás me podré olvidar de ella, porque un amor así no se olvida nunca, pero estoy tranquilo porque te amo con la misma intensidad que la amé a ella así que creo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sin embargo, como yo aún pienso en ella y jamás olvidaré cuánto la amé, no puedo pedirte que dejes de pensar en él aunque quisiera. Aunque cada vez que pienses en él me muera de celos, no puedo pedirte algo así.  
-Oi, ¿cuándo he dicho yo que esté pensando en él?  
-Pero tú dijiste que...  
-Que estaba pensando en algo que él dijo. ¿Quieres poner atención a lo que digo, idiota?  
Realmente estaba molesto, no había imaginado que después de la última vez que hablaron de Masamune aún sentiría celos de él. Se suponía que el celoso en la relación fuera él con sus inseguridades y equipaje emocional, pero claro que Kirishima tenía razón, mantener una relación de amistad con quien fue el objeto de tu afecto por tanto tiempo no era como para aumentar la seguridad del sujeto.  
-”Está bien que te pongas celoso, es una señal de cuanto te importa” -recitó.  
-¿Eh? -Kirishima se separó para verlo a los ojos, curioso por su frase.  
-Fue lo que dijiste cuando te advertí lo celoso que era, ¿recuerdas?  
-Sí, pero no esperaba que lo recordaras tan bien o que lo usaras en mi contra.  
-Idiota, estoy tratando de animarte, no atacándote.  
-Oh, lo sé, es demasiado lindo verte así de dulce.  
-Púdrete. Intento llegar a un punto y no puedo si sigues interrumpiéndome.  
Kirishima sonrió y se puso en actitud oyente aunque no lo dejó separar la espalda de la pared.  
-No hablamos mucho de nuestro pasado, no es que no quiera saber más de tí, pero me conozco muy bien y prefiero evitar cualquier cosa que me haga sentir celoso...  
Suspiró. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esas historias si quería que su relación realmente fuera duradera, pero aún tenía que lidiar con sus propios fantasmas antes de comenzar a escuchar aquello a lo que huía.  
-Masamune... él me conoce de antes y él sabe que la razón por la que siempre terminé mis relaciones pasadas era que nunca lograba enamorarme de esa persona, así que supongo que estaba preocupado por mi y de que este fuera un caso más como aquellos...  
-¿Y qué le dijiste?  
-Que no se preocupara -contestó secamente.  
-¿Y eso era lo que te tenía pensativo? ¿Tratas de decidir si me amas o no? -su mirada triste conmovió su corazón y lo hizo sentir molesto.  
-¡Quieres dejar de sacar conclusiones! Demonios, te dije que no asumieras que me conoces mejor que nadie, te falta mucho para poder presumir de algo así.  
Kirishima volvió a mirarlo confundido, esperando que se aclarara. Exhaló con desesperación.  
-Entiendo lo que dices sobre recordar el amor que le tienes a tu esposa. Yo siento lo mismo en ocaasiones, pero entiende una cosa. Siempre querré a Masamune, es una persona importante en mi vida, pero no es la persona más importante para mí en el presente, así que deja de pensar en esas co... ngh -sus labios fueron apresados de nuevo. Sus sentidos lo abandonaron, centrándose solo en el tacto de sus labios, de la lengua que se colaba dentro de su boca, de las manos que le tomaban el rostro con fuerza. Eran esas ocasiones en las que odiaba a su traicionero cuerpo por ponerse tan débil con los besos de Kirishima.  
Le sujetó los brazos con fuerza, no tanto para obligarlo a terminar su beso, sino porque sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.  
Respiraba agitado cuando el beso terminó, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes mientras él sonreía con ese aire de autoconfianza que le aseguraba que sus dudas se habían disipado.  
-Dilo.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Di que me amas.  
-¡Acabo de hacerlo, mierda!  
-No, dilo con esas palabras, di “te amo”. Así: Te amo. Te amo, Yokozawa.  
-¡Deja de decir cursilerías! -dijo completamente rojo.  
“Escuchar «te amo» de la persona que amas...”  
Sí, Takano lo había sugerido y era algo vergonzoso de aceptar, pero lo hacía muy feliz escuchar eso. Lo miró con seriedad, iba a decirlo, era vergonzoso que a sus casi 30 años ni una sola vez hubiera dicho esas palabras y se sintiera tan dichoso por tener la oportunidad de pronunciarlas.  
-Yo...  
El maullido de su gato lo interrumpió, conduciéndole a un estado de pánico que Kirishima no tardó en entender.


	8. No necesitas dormir para soñar

—Tal vez Sorata no estaba en la habitación Hiyo como pensábamos —dijo Kirishima, pero el sonido de una puerta que se cierra rechazó su teoría.   
—Mierda —gruñó Yokozawa. Su amante le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta de Hiyo. El menor lo siguió, pero mantuvo su distancia. Kirishima golpeó dos veces y luego intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba puesto el seguro.   
—Hiyo...   
—¡Vete!   
—Hiyo, por favor, vamos a hablar.   
—No quiero.   
Kirishima suspiró y se acercó a Yokozawa .   
—Mierda. —Estaba pálido, casi en estado de shock, con una mano se cubrió el rostro cuando empezó a sacar conclusiones del significado que la negativa de Hiyo tenía. —Ahora me odia.   
—Ella no te odia —Kirishima acarició su cabello y apoyó la frente sobre la cabeza de Yokozawa—. Ella está confundida, incluso un poco enfadada, pero no puede odiarte.   
—Pero ¿y si ella lo hace? Es como... si la hubiera traicionado.   
—¿Dónde está la traición en todo esto?   
—Ella ... Debe pensar que sólo me preocupaba por ella por tu causa.   
—Entonces, eso es lo que siempre te preocupó —Kirishima lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo presionó con suavidad a su pecho. —No te preocupes por eso. Ella sabe que realmente la amas y aunque ella piense que fuiste calculador, con el tiempo ella tiene que entender por qué no hemos hablado con ella antes.   
—Querrás decir que yo no quise que hablaramos con ella, tú sí querías.   
—Sí, yo quería pero me di por vencido muy fácilmente, así que es culpa mía también.   
Yokozawa suspiró. Permitir participación de Kirishima en su culpabilidad era un poco despreciable, pero de alguna manera se sintió bien. Kirishima terminó el abrazo con un beso suave contra la frente de Yokozawa.   
—Ahora, mi amor, es hora de que te vayas. Tienes que tomar un tren temprano en la mañana, así que es mejor que duermas bien   
"Mi amor”. Si Yokozawa no se hubiera sentido tan mal, tal vez podría haber respondido con ira o incluso avergonzarse de ser llamado con un nombre tan cursi. Kirishima dio un beso en sus labios y lo empujó a la puerta.   
—Te llamaré cada noche, así que asegúrate de tener el teléfono contigo.   
—Bien, sólo no llames demasiado tarde, me voy a dormir temprano.   
Él salió de la casa y se dirigió a la estación. Mientras estaba en el tren comenzó a pensar en todo lo que acaba de suceder y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado a decir  esas palabras.   
—Quién sabe si volveré a encontrar el valor.   
  


\---- O ----

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llamó Kirishima. Yokozawa estaba en su habitación de hotel, sintiéndose agotado por caminar todo el día y se sentía aún ansioso por lo que ocurrió con Hiyo la última noche.   
—Hola.   
—Qué saludo tan frío. ¿Es así como respondes a la llamada de tu amado?   
—Podría simplemente haberla ignorado, estoy demasiado cansado como para ser objeto de tus burlas.   
—Así que, supongo que ha sido un día duro.   
—Más o menos... He estado visitando librerías de todo el día, tratando de convencer a las que no venden nuestros títulos a aceptar algunos. Como siempre, The✩Kan está teniendo una buena aceptación   
—Bueno, es una gran obra. Ijuuin-sensei se sentirá feliz cuando se lo diga.    
Yokozawa reprimió un suspiro. Estaba tratando de halagarlo pero él sólo pensaba en su mangaka...   
—¿Cómo está el hotel?   
—Bueno, la cama es cómoda y el baño termal fue muy relajante...   
—Oh, cállate —Kirishima protestó dejándolo un poco confundido, pero pronto se dio la explicación requerida. —Sólo haces que me den ganas de estar contigo en este momento.   
Gruñó sintiéndose un poco colorado.   
—La comida no era buena, supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a la comida hecha en casa ahora —dijo para cambiar el tema a algo menos embarazoso .   
—Creo que Hiyo estará encantada de saber eso.   
Yokozawa permaneció en silencio. ¿Sería realmente feliz de oír algo viniendo de él? Como una respuesta a sus pensamientos, una pequeña voz le habló.   
—Onii-chan?   
—H-Hiyo! ¡Ah!... Hola   
—Onii-chan, lo siento. Yo no te odio, lo siento si te hice creer eso, pero ni siquiera estoy enojada con usted. Lo siento mucho por no hablar contigo ayer por la noche   
La sensación de calor en el pecho creció llenando todo su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que él podría sentirse tan aliviado de que escuchar esas palabras, hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le aglomeraban en los ojos.   
—Lo siento mucho también, Hiyo. —Su voz temblaba un poco y se sintió un un poco contento de que no estaba hablando con su padre, porque él le habría molestado. —Tu padre quería decirte hace un tiempo, pero yo se lo prohibí. No es que quisiera evitar que lo supieras, pero... Lo siento por haberte mentido durante tanto tiempo   
—Oh, pero ustedes nunca me mintieron. Sabía que querías a mi papá y que él te quería también, yo pensé que eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Es sólo que... nadie me dijo que ustedes podían amarse como más que amigos ".   
¿Era tan obvio? ¿Cuánto le había dicho Kirishima? El mayor se reía sonoramente al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez imaginando la mirada de asombro en su cara ahora mismo.   
—Y papá me dijo que no querías que me enterara por lo que yo podría creer, pero... ya te dije que eres una parte de esta familia, y es porque sé que realmente sé que te preocupas por mí, no sólo porque quieres estar con mi papá ".   
Yokozawa ahogó unas pocas palabras, mientras que en el otro lado Hiyo protestó porque Kirishima le alborotó el cabello. Como estaba solo en esa habitación de hotel, se dejó de sonreír.   
—Yo me preocupo por ti, Hiyo. Es por eso que me pregunto si no te sientes un poco decepcionada. Quizá deseas tener una nueva mamá.   
—Nunca —el tono firme de su voz fue demasiado parecido al de Kirishima. —Quiero decir, yo no sé si mi mamá hubiera querido ya que no puedo preguntarle, por lo que nunca quise tener una nueva mamá, pero creo que tener dos padres está bien conmigo ya que le pregunté a papá y él dice que está bien.   
—Qu... —Kirishima dijo algo en un tono estricto.   
—Papá dice que debo seguirte llamando Onii-chan y que no tienes que preocuparte al respecto.   
—Dile que... nah, olvídalo, ya hablaré con él más tarde   
Ella rió.   
—Mis... mis amigas estarían tan celosas si supieran que tú eres mi papá también. Ellas siempre me pregunta sobre tí desde la competencia. Ellas piensan que eres el mejor.   
Era sutil, pero pudo oír gruñir a Kirishima.   
—Es hora de prepararse para dormir —le dijo a su hija— El hecho de que Onii-chan no este aquí, no significa que puedas dormir tarde.   
—Es mejor que escuches a tu padre y... asegúrate de darle un abrazo, creo que está un poco celoso... —susurró encantado con la oportunidad de burlarse de él un poco.   
Ella se echó a reír. —¿Eso crees? Pero él fue el primero en decir que yo soy tu hija ahora... Onii-chan, por favor cuida de mí como siempre lo haces.   
Sonrió y eso se reflejó en su voz.   
—Siempre, Hiyo.   
—Sí, sí... —dijo hablando con su padre—. Me tengo que ir, papá quiere hablar contigo. Creo que te extraña mucho —murmuró la última parte.   
—Ten cuidado de no dejarlo tomar café cerca de sus manuscritos. —Se rió un poco. —Buenas noches, Hiyo.   
—Buenas noches, onii-chan.   
—Yo estaré contigo en un momento —dijo Kirishima, a continuación, dejó que un pequeño suspiro de su boca escapara de su boca —Le dije que eres más adecuado para ser la madre, pero ella insiste en que eres papá también —dijo con decepción pretendida.   
—¡Papá! —Hiyo protestó.   
—Kirishima-san... —dijo Yokozawa en tono amenazador. Kirishima dio un suspiro grande y el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba era la señal de que ambos estaban solos ahora.   
—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. Ella realmente podría ser tu hija. Bueno... ella es realmente tu hija ahora.   
—De forma honorífica, pero sí, creo que sí. No es que yo no la estuviera tratando como tal todavía, ya que parece que tengo mejores habilidades como padre.   
—No puedes comparar unos meses con diez años —Parecía realmente molesto.   
—¿Estás celoso porque ella piensa que soy el mejor?   
—Sus amigas piensan eso, no ella.   
—¿En serio? Tal vez debería preguntarle.   
Kirishima gruñó una vez más antes de decir en tono de broma: —Bueno, sé que no soy tan joven y guapo como tú. Estoy orgulloso de que yo soy el único que tiene permitido disfrutarte centímetro a centímetro.   
—Qu... eh... ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Y antes ¿también estaba Hiyo en la habitación cuando estabas diciendo esas cosas vergonzosas?   
—Cálmate. Ella no lo entendió porque no escuchó lo que dijiste. Pero la verdad es que me haces desear estar contigo en esa cómoda cama o el baño relajante que has dicho antes.   
Yokozawa ahora estaba con la cabeza sobre la almohada, ya que se sentía somnoliento y relajado. Estaba tan cansado, pero de alguna manera no podía simplemente pedirle a Kirishima que colgara, ni podía hacerlo él mismo. Kirishima entendió este deseo tácito cuando Yokozawa bostezó sonoramente.   
—Si quieres ir a dormir sólo tienes que decirlo.   
—Estoy bien, no estoy tan somnoliento aún —otro bostezo contradecía sus palabras.   
—No te excedas. Tienes que dormir, porque no te dejaré dormir tanto cuando estés de vuelta a casa.   
—Qué carajo —Su voz estaba enojada, pero su voz sonaba bajo. —Tal vez debería pasar una noche en mi propia casa antes de reunirme contigo.   
—No hagas eso o voy a hacer uso de mi llave de repuesto.   
—Son sólo tres días. Hemos estado más tiempo separados, ¿por qué estás tan ansioso esta vez?   
—Es porque... solo porque sí.   
—Eso no es una respuesta —Yokozawa volvió a bostezar.   
—Suenas tan adorable cuando estás medio dormido. Nunca te he visto de esa manera porque siempre insistes en ir a tu habitación después de hacer el amor.   
—¿Quién diablos es lindo? —Estaba casi balbuceando ahora—. Sabes que es a causa de Hiyo.   
—Sí, lo sé. —El suave sonido de su respiración fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. —¿Yokozawa?   
El teléfono celular se resbaló de la mano de Yokozawa al quedarse dormido.   
—Buenas noches, mi amor. Date prisa para volver, estoy cansado de dormir solo —susurró Kirishima y luego colgó.


	9. Algo para pensar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito.

El sonido de la ducha lo alertó.  ¿Quién demonios se baña a estas horas?  Entreabrió los ojos y observó la habitación, aún en la penumbra. No era el cuarto del hotel donde había estado los últimos días, tampoco el de su departamento ni la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Kirishima. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba dormido sobre su estómago, algo que no acostumbraba excepto cuando...   
Abrió los ojos por completo y se levantó un poco con la ayuda de sus manos. Volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba la ventana que se iluminaba por momentos. No era la ducha sino una fuerte lluvia lo que lo despertó. El rugido de un trueno volvió a llevarlo a la pregunta de dónde estaba hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado. Kirishima dormía profundamente, quizá soñaba porque gruñó un poco y dejó caer sobre la cama el brazo que hasta entonces descansaba en su pecho.  
Estaba en la habitación de Kirishima-san, pero al principio no recordaba con mucha claridad cómo había llegado. Observó el rostro de Kirishima, jamás lo había visto dormir pues siempre se iba a la habitación de huéspedes tan pronto lograba recuperarse de los momentos íntimos en aquel lugar. Hiyo no estaba y esa podía ser una buena razón para que se quedara allí, aunque no había influido en otras ocasiones. Comenzó a hacer un recuento de los sucesos del día anterior.  
Aquella tarde había regresado de su viaje, y se dirigió a Marukawa para terminar de redactar los informes y entregarlos. Kirishima había salido temprano y no tardó en presentarse al departamento aunque los demás estuvieran allí.  
—Me debes una noche de tragos. —Lo que para los demás sonaba como una sencilla invitación de un buen amigo era en realidad una demanda por parte del editor para disponer del tiempo, atención, cuerpo y corazón del vendedor después de varios días de ausencia.  
—Tendrás que esperar a que termine —dijo sin despegar la mirada de su pantalla. Lo que menos quería era mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento.  
—Está bien, puedo ser muy paciente cuando me lo propongo.  
El departamento de ventas fue quedándose vacío poco a poco hasta que solo Kirishima y Yokozawa quedaban en el lugar. Kirishima no despegaba la vista de él y era consciente de esto, pero tenía que concentrarse si quería dejar el lugar en un tiempo cercano.  
Escuchó que la silla se arrastró, pero el repentino abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, así como el suave beso en su oreja. —Sé que dije que puedo ser paciente, pero ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de tí.  
Él lo empujó y le enfrentó con rostro enfadado —Por un demonio, no hagas esas cosas aquí. ¿Qué si alguien nos ve?  
—No hay nadie, esto está tan silencioso que podríamos escuchar los pasos hasta del más sigiloso ratón. —Se acercó a él, rozando suavemente sus labios y tentándolo con un beso más apasionado, pero él se arregló para rechazarlo y seguir con su trabajo.  
—Si de verdad quieres que salga contigo esta noche, será mejor que te mantengas alejado hasta que termine.  
Kirishima suspiró exasperado. —¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Entre más pronto salgamos de aquí, mejor.  
Yokozawa exhaló molesto, aunque en realidad se sentía agradecido por el ofrecimiento. —Díctame las cantidades, será más rápido así.  
Con la ayuda de Kirishima pudieron cortar una hora de trabajo y salir a una hora conveniente para ir a comer algo. Durante la cena tomaron sake, quizá un poco más de la cuenta, quizá bastante más de la cuenta pero no tanto como para perder la consciencia. Se hizo tarde, los trenes ya no pasaban pero no estaban tan lejos del apartamento así que decidieron caminar.  
—Fue una larga semana —dijo Kirishima—, creo que dependo demasiado de ti.  
—Eso es cierto, pero a mí en realidad no me molesta.  
Un trueno lejano interrumpió la charla.  
—No estoy hablando de cosas como cuidar de Hiyo o cocinar. Quiero decir que dependo de tu cercanía para estar tranquilo. Ya no soporto el tiempo que estamos lejos.  
—Fueron solo tres días —contestó medio riendo—, no te pongas cursi por tan poco tiempo.  
—Precisamente, porque en tan poco tiempo te extrañé tanto es que me di cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin tí. Yokozawa, cásate conmigo.  
Yokozawa dejó de caminar, en su rostro se leía confusión.  
—Estás ebrio. Mejor deja de hablar, o seguirás diciendo tonterías.  
—No estoy ebrio, quizá sí bebí un poco más de mi límite, pero estoy bastante cuerdo. Yokozawa, quiero que te cases conmigo.  
Antes de que Yokozawa pudiera objetar una vez más, él continuó con su discurso.  
—Sí, ya sé que no podremos tener una ceremonia o registrarnos como esposos, pero podemos hacer todo lo que implica un matrimonio. Le pediré tu mano a tus padres, tú puedes pedírsela a los míos, aunque en eso ya tienes ventaja porque ellos ya te adoran por salvar a su nieta de un mal padre como yo. Luego podremos tener una pequeña fiesta privada, con los que se alegren por nuestra unión, y te mudarás a mi casa, compartiremos una cama y pelearemos, podrás mandarme a dormir al sillón y tendremos sexo de reconciliación. Estarás presente en todos los acontecimientos importantes de Hiyo, me ayudarás a espantarle los novios y me verás llorar cuando se case, envejeceremos juntos, mimaremos a nuestros nietos y disfrutaremos hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Cásate conmigo, Yokozawa Takafumi.  
Yokozawa comenzó a caminar, dejándolo atrás por unos pasos. Estaba muy cansado y ebrio como para ponerse a pensar en todo lo que Kirishima había dicho, además seguía creyendo que eran solo las palabras de un hombre borracho.  
—Yokozawa, contéstame —exigió Kirishima.  
—No. Ambos estamos demasiado ebrios, no es buen momento para una propuesta como esa. Lo pensaré si puedes repetirlo en la mañana, después de que estemos sobrios y hayamos tomado un buen desayuno —siguió caminando decidido.  
—¿En verdad prometes pensarlo? Porque te lo repetiré mañana y el día después de ese y todos los días hasta que me des una respuesta.  
Yokozawa se molestó, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Kirishima.  
—Ni una mierda. Ya te dije que lo pensaré, no tienes que ser un maldito testarudo y recordármelo a cada segundo, que sé que eres capaz de hacerlo.  
El sonrojo de su cara era adorable. Kirishima sintió el repentino deseo de besarlo y ya que no obtuvo respuesta a su propuesta, no iba a quedarse sin saciar este deseo. No había nadie en la calle, pero aún así buscó el callejón más cercano porque sabía que Yokozawa no lo perdonaría si se atrevía a besarlo en público. Arrastró al de cabello oscuro y lo acorraló contra la pared y antes de que pudiera protestar por la violencia lo besó con toda su pasión desbordando en cada caricia de sus labios, su lengua, sus manos. Yokozawa no atinaba a responder completamente, entre la sorpresa, su nivel alcohólico y el efecto hipnotizante de los besos de Kirishima apenas tenía dominio sobre su propio cuerpo.   
Se separaron jadeando, con la mente nublada y la líbido presionando a su sentido común hasta desmayar. Yokozawa lo empujó y comenzó a caminar, su rostro sonrojado con la arruga de su frente bien marcada y ojos capaces de asesinar a Kirishima.  
—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, va a llover —fue lo único que atinó a decir. No quería admitirlo, jamás lo haría, pero deseaba tirar de lado lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y entregarse al placer y si no se alejaba pronto de él probablemente terminaría cediendo en un sitio público, lo que le causaba enfado consigo mismo al sentirse tan débil. Kirishima lo siguió de cerca, cauteloso del aparente mal humor de Yokozawa.  
El viaje en el elevador fue demasiado, el encierro sólo disparaba pensamientos pecaminosos, pero ambos guardaron su distancia hasta que estuvieran en el lugar donde podrían disfrutar plenamente de su compañía.  
En cuanto la puerta del departamento estuvo bien cerrada, inició el baile de ambos para besarse mientras iban deshaciendo de sus ropas. El alcohol, las hormonas alteradas por el reciente beso y la consciencia de que estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar derribaron todas las precauciones que habían tomado los últimos meses. El rastro de ropa siguió del salón hasta el dormitorio, donde las últimas prendas fueron casi arrancadas.  
Ambos cayeron a la cama y hasta entonces el beso se rompió. Jadeaban por la falta de aire y la excitación, que se hacía evidente en cómo sus erecciones se presionaban entre sí. Kirishima comenzó a frotarse contra Yokozawa, quien ahogó un gemido.  
—No contengas tu voz, déjame escucharla.  
—Como si quisiera... Puede que Hiyo no esté, pero aún tienes vecinos.  
Pero Kirishima no se contenía, era increible cómo solo con aquellos movimientos se había puesto tan caliente. Volvió a besar a su amante, soltando sus gemidos contra los labios de Yokozawa que a un volumen más bajo también dejaba salir sus sonidos de placer.  
—No puedo esperar —declaró separándose sólo para alcanzar la mesita de noche y sacar el lubricante. Sin vacilación procedió a preparar a Yokozawa, introduciendo el primer dedo con un rápido movimiento.  
Yokozawa se tensó. —Maldita sea, Kirishima...  
—Relájate, me encargaré que no te duela —dicho esto, se abalanzó a besar su cuello y sus pectorales definidos. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos por el fiero agarre que Yokozawa tenía del colchón conforme el dedo de Kirishima tocaba un punto sensible. Estaba más relajado y Kirishima no desaprovechó el momento para introducir un segundo dedo. Un sonido gutural salió de boca de Yokozawa.  
—Más, déjame escuchar más de esos sonidos —provocó el editor.  
—Vete a la mierda —exclamó, pero con los hábiles movimientos en su interior pronto cedió a sus instintos y alzó las caderas para brindarle mejor acceso.  
El tercer dedo hizo su intromisión. La línea entre dolor y placer era tan delgada que entre quejidos y gemidos tampoco había mucha diferencia. —Mierda, Yokozawa... no puedo esperar más —Retiró sus dedos y casi de inmediato los reemplazó con su miembro. El gesto de Yokozawa contenía sorpresa y dolor.  
—Idiota... no tan... rápido. No te atrevas a moverte todavía.  
Kirishima se detuvo solo para contemplarlo completamente desnudo debajo de él, respirando agitado, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y expresión amarga. Le apartó un poco el cabello que se le comenzaba a pegar en la frente por el sudor y él abrió los ojos, fijándolos en su mirada.  
—Te amo —susurró Kirishima acercándose a su rostro—. Dios, jamás creí que volvería amar así a alguien. Te amo tanto, Yokozawa.  
Apenas vio su expresión sorprendida porque volvió a sellar sus labios con un apasionado beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de Yokozawa. Ese beso era como si compitiera por quién lograba continuarlo a pesar de que el placer que sentían provocara que sus gemidos se ahogaran en su garganta. Kirishima fue quien perdió, separándose cuando ya no pudo contenerse y su voz invadió toda la habitación con sonidos obscenos. Yokozawa se mordía el labio, avergonzado con la reacción de su pareja.  
Pero no pudo contenerse más cuando Kirishima presionó más profundo y la presión sobre su próstata aumentó. Sus gemidos hacían una especie de eco con los de Kirishima, llenando la habitación con un ambiente demasiado sensual. La cama rechinaba tanto que comenzó a temer que de un momento a otro se haría pedazos.  
—M-mierda —exclamó cuando el placer llegó a su punto máximo y en un momento todo se volvió blanco. Arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo que los músculos de su parte baja convulsionaron en espasmos, impulsando su semilla al exterior y envolviendo con fuerza el miembro de Kirishima que no cesaba en su movimiento, pero la presión fue demasiada y pronto también alcanzó el climax.  
—Oh, demonios... Yokozawa. —Dio una última embestida y vertió su ser en el interior de Yokozawa.  
Se quedaron así, sin moverse, sin separarse. Respirando agitadamente, escuchando el latido de sus corazones desbocados. Lentamente, Kirishima comenzó a salir de Yokozawa y se desplomó a su lado. El vendedor se giró para darle más espacio y quedó sobre su estómago. No se atrevía a verlo a la cara, ahora que volvía a estar en sus cinco sentidos se daba cuenta de lo vergonzosa que había sido toda la situación, desde la propuesta de matrimonio.  
Sobre todo eso. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Tenían que ser las palabras de un borracho nostálgico, seguro no las recordaría en la mañana.  
Estaba tan abochornado que ni siquiera quería esperar a estar recuperado para levantarse y recoger su ropa para irse a encerrar a la habitación de huéspedes. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, así que no podía considerar irse a su casa. Se levantó, pero el brazo de Kirishima lo regresó de nuevo contra el colchón y pronto sintió el peso de su torso sobre su espalda.  
—Oi, ¡Qué demon... —Kirishima lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró a su oído.  
—Quédate. Lo de hace un rato, es en serio. Quiero que vivas aquí, que duermas en mi cama. Verte lo último en la noche y lo primero en la mañana. Quédate hoy al menos,   
Su rostro se encendió en rojo aún más.  
—Déjame ir, Kirishima-san.  
—No lo haré, te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo... cásate conmigo.  
Con cada Te amo que Kirishima susurraba a su oido, el nivel de bochorno subía, pero las últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.  
—¡Cállate ya! Me quedaré si con eso dejas de decir tonterías.  
Kirishima dejó de hablar, pero comenzó a besarle la oreja, el cuello, la espalda. Yokozawa se giró para apartarlo de un empujón, pero entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver que Kirishima sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto. ¿Cómo era posible que la promesa de dormir a su lado una noche lo pudiera hacer tan feliz?  
Lo último que recordaba era que habían vuelto a besarse, no con la pasión de antes sino con afecto, con amor. No tenía memoria de en qué momento se quedó dormido.  
La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y los rayos continuamente iluminaban la habitación, permitiéndole observar con detenimiento el sueño tranquilo de Kirishima. Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de verlo.  
Cásate conmigo, Yokozawa.  Su mente no le dejaba olvidar esas palabras.  
—Maldita sea, Kirishima. 


	10. Cierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo final del fic, aunque ya muchas cosas fueron contradichas por el canon quería terminar este fic, sólo que no sabía como. El capítulo es corto, pero espero les guste.

La mañana siguiente fue un poco incómoda. Ambos sufrían de resaca, pero claro que Yokozawa era el único que sabía preparar algún remedio, así que mientras los dos tomaban un gran vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos, él preparaba el desayuno. Kirishima lo observaba desde el desayunador. No había mencionado nada sobre la propuesta de la noche anterior, y no lo haría. Quien sabe qué recordaría Kirishima.

—Realmente estaba ebrio anoche, ¿no?

—Sí, fue algo novedoso a decir verdad.

—Para mí también, supongo que estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que iba a pedirte, pero no puedo creer que te haya pedido que te casaras conmigo.

Yokozawa casi no logra controlar el salto involuntario de su cuerpo. ¿Entonces sí lo recordaba? Ah, pero tal como lo creyó no podía ser serio.

—Sí, bueno... Estabas ebrio, no me lo tomé en serio.

—Pero sí era en serio. —Yokozawa se quedó inmóvil un segundo y Kirishima lo notó— Ah, pero sabía que te incomodarías si lo decía así, no iba a proponértelo de esa forma.

Yokozawa tuvo que forzarse a seguir con lo suyo, como si lo que Kirishima estaba diciendo no fuera algo tan importante.

—Es solo que no dejaba de pensar en cual sería el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y cuanto más lo pensaba, más parecido lo encontraba a los preparativos para una boda.

El sonrojo ya había llegado hasta sus orejas. Era más sencillo cuando eran palabras dichas a lo tonto, pero saber que lo había pensado tanto era completamente embarazoso.

—Lo que en verdad iba a proponerte ayer era que habláramos con nuestros padres. Ya que Hiyo está enterada y no se opone, ellos son los próximos en estar enterados.

Yokozawa pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres formalizar nuestra relación?

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, pero no volteó.

—Lo pensaré —contestó finalmente—, eso fue lo que te prometí, que si lo repetías en la mañana lo pensaría.

Kirishima dejó salir un gran suspiro. —Está bien, lo entiendo.

Su suspiro le había sonado bastante dolido y por eso tuvo que seguir hablando.

—No es que no quiera formalizar algo contigo, es solo que yo no me llevo tan bien con mis padres como tú.

La aclaración le devolvió a Kirishima su ánimo y lanzó su siguiente propuesta: —Ah, pero entonces podemos... podemos decírselo a mis padres, son con quienes más convivimos al fin de cuentas.

Yokozawa se tensó un poco —¿Estará bien? ¿No se preocuparán de más por Hiyo?

El sonido de la silla le indicó que Kirishima se había levantado, pero antes de que pudiera voltear a encararlo sus brazos lo rodearon desde su espalda.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Lo que dije anoche es verdad, mi madre te quiere y creo que no le importará qué relación tengamos tú y yo. Mi padre será un poco más difícil, pero ya piensa que eres un sujeto interesante, no tienes el terreno tan complicado como yo, seguro tus padres ni saben de mi existencia.

Su corazón latía desbocado, ¿de verdad estaban teniendo una conversación tan seria a esas horas de la mañana con resaca y más?

—E-eso no es cierto. Sí les he contado sobre ti, y sobre Hiyo. No he llevado a Sorata con ellos en meses y comenzaron a creer que había muerto.

—Ya veo... —dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza—, ¿qué les dijiste sobre mi?

—Que eras un compañero de trabajo que tenía una hija, que me ayudaba a cuidar a Sorata a cambio de unas clases de matemática.

—¿Sólo eso? —susurró a su oído con voz ronca.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Prometo que me detendré si me dices qué le contaste a tus padres sobre mí —dijo lamiendo su cuello por detrás.

—Ugh... sólo que cocinaba algunas noches para ustedes, cuidaba de Hiyo y me quedaba a veces... porque mi madre se puso curiosa de que no contestaba las llamadas a mi casa.

—¿Qué opinan de que seas tan amigable conmigo?

—No dijeron nada —respondió tajante, pero Kirishima deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí ¡Ah...! —Kirishima pellizcó uno de sus pezones. —Te digo que no dijeron nada.

—No te creo, amorcito —dijo pellizcando ahora ambos pezones— ¿No comentaron nada sobre su hijo siendo tan hogareño con un amigo y su hija? Es muy raro...

—Porque es lo que hacía con Masamune —dijo harto del acoso, pero maldijo al instante de que habló y más cuando Kirishima se separó tan de pronto.

—Ya veo, entonces esto no es nuevo para ellos.

—De la forma en que se los presenté, no.

—Hmm... —volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar y Yokozawa siguió con la comida, pero el silencio se hizo incómodo y finalmente él tuvo que romperlo.

—¡Mierda, Kirishima! Conozco a Masamune desde la universidad, lo llevé a mi casa en los descansos, por eso mis padres lo conocieron. ¡Jamás pensé en pensarlo como pareja ni aunque eso hubiera sucedido! Así que por un demonio, ¡deja tus celos y piensa con la cabeza! ¡Y que se te grabe de una vez que la persona que amo eres tú!

Sólo hubo dicho esto y el aire se atoró en su garganta, su rostro se volvió de un rojo profundo y sintió el deseo de huir, pero se encontró apresado por el abrazo de Kirishima.

—Dilo otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú lo sabes.

—Deja de ser idiota.

—Dilo, por favor.

Entendiendo que era inútil pelear, agachó la cabeza con resignación y tartamudeó un poco.

—L-la persona que amo eres tú.


End file.
